10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions'' Episode List
This is a full list of episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions, written and published by 10 Networks. The list is continually being updated as it is being currently worked on. Music Opening themes English opening, Season 1: Yu-Gi-Oh! Main Theme Japanese opening Season 1, Theme 1: V O I C E, performed by CLOUD * Episodes: 000-019 Japanese opening Season 1, Theme 2: Burn!, performed by Bullettrain * Episodes: 020-027 English opening, Season 2: Hyper Drive (5D's), performed by Cass Dillon Japanese opening Season 2, Theme 1: L A S T T R A I N Atarashi Asa, performed by Knotlamp English opening, Season 2: Halfway To Forever (ZEXAL), performed by Michael Brady, etc. * Episodes: 050-062 Japanese opening Season 3, Theme 1: BRAVING!, performed by KANAN * Episodes: 050-062 Japanese and English opening Season 3, Theme 2: With The Wind, performed by Hiroaki "Tommy" Tominaga *'Episodes': 063-71 English opening, Season 4: Can You Feel The Power? (ARC-V), performed by Jordan Yaeger and Sergio Cabral Japanese opening Season 4: UNLEASH, performed by Gekidan Niagara English opening, Season 5: Yu-Gi-Oh! Main Theme (Dark Side of Dimensions Version) Japanese opening Season 5: Go Forward, performed by KIMERU Ending themes Japanese ending Season 1: Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo, performed by WANDS Japanese ending Season 2: START, performed by Nakagauchi Masataka Japanese ending Season 3, theme 1: Challenging the GAME, performed by REDMAN Japanese ending Season 3, theme 2: Believe In Magic, performed by Ryuga Japanese ending Season 4: Future Fighter!, performed by Kensho Ono and Yoshimasa Hosoya Japanese ending Season 5: EYE'S, performed by Yuichi Ikusawa =Season 1 Episode List - Duel Dimensions= {|class="wikitable" style="width:98%; margin:auto; background:#FFF; table-layout:fixed;" |- style="border-bottom: 3px solid #B60000;" ! style="width:2em;" | No. ! style="width:8em;" | Written Title ! style="width:5em;" | Original publish date ! Episode Summary |- |1 |''The Challenge Begins in the Millennium Era'' |Aug 12th, 2016 |The series begins as series protagonist Kurisu Furo had just got done inventing (and keeping safe) his new creation - an Ultimatrix that works like a Duel Disk with wondrous functions. But he is then pulled into the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! by Atem, and the Legendary Duelists (Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Astral), who offer him the chance to begin learning about Duel Monsters in each of their respective Eras in time. Kurisu is then transported to Domino City in the Classic Era, where he is being hunted down by Seto Kaiba. During a night resting in an abandoned warehouse, Kaiba comes across Kurisu's treasured "Light and Darkness Dragon" card and continues to hound him the next day. After a short encounter, Kurisu is given the chance to begin learning at Duel Academy in the GX Era, with Jaden's help, but unfortunately, his first ever opponent is his long-time friend, Yumi Ishiyama... |- |2 |''The First Duel'' |Aug 12th, 2016 |Kurisu's first duel is against none other than Yumi Ishiyama, a close friend of his from back home - but if he wants in to Duel Academy, he has no choice but to start dueling her. Yumi starts using a "Dragunity Legion" Deck, while Kurisu uses what he called a "Variety Deck", usage of cards of any avaliable summoning method in one Deck. As time passes and it seemed Yumi and Kurisu were the only Duelists left, they both get enrolled - Kurisu in the Slifer Reds with jaden while Yumi sets in with the Ra Yellows. Kurisu begins to doubt himself if he has what it takes at all, going over what he had to go through and not count on the fact every monster he summons gets beat the next turn. |- |3 |''Winning With A Burst'' |Aug 14th, 2016 |After his concern on how to pass his upcoming duel, he devises a new plan - by centering a new strategy based around the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a somewhat powerful and yet unappreciated monster. Kurisu begins dueling against Jon Awakawa (who uses Joey Wheeler's Deck) and beats him with ease with the "Blue-Eyes"' help, much to the surprise of his fellow classmates, and wonder if the power of such a card will go to his head. |- |4 |''Duel With a Blue-Eyes Opponent'' |Aug 18th, 2016 |Seto Kaiba arrives at Duel Academy with the help of Mokuba and a machine that would forcefully send Kaiba into the future, on the hunt for Kurisu Furo and his special Dragon card. Kurisu duels him, and Kaiba proves to be a tough opponent at first, but Kaiba gets an unsettling surprise when Kurisu uses his most prized-possessed card against him. |- |5 |''Kurisu's Variety Card Reveal'' |Aug 19th, 2016 |With the help of Chazz Princeton, he was able to help Seto kaiba find the copy of the "Light and Darkness Dragon" card, the version Chazz has kept under Duel Academy. Though thankful, Seto still wants a glance at Kurisu's version. Kaiba duels Kurisu at the front of the Slifer Red dorm, and Kurisu uses the "Variety" Deck, filled with Elemental HEROes, Dark Magician, and even the Xyz Utopia. In the end, Kaiba loses and through Kurisu's understanding, lets him see the card. |- |6 |''Jaden's Struggling Play, Part 1'' |Aug 23rd, 2016 |A new student comes to the Academy by the name of Alastor Knight, who has been scheduled to duel Jaden Yuki. Jaden duels Alastor and it appears they knock down each other's mosnters one by one, but Alastor brings out a surprise visitor everyone knows and it's up to Jaden to take it out before it takes HIM out. NOTE: This marks the first instance of having "special guests", via players from '''Yugioh PRO', and Alastor (SonicDestroyer12) becomes the only special guest character until episode 12.'' |- |7 |''Jaden's Struggling Play, Part 2'' |Aug 23rd, 2016 |Jaden's and Alastor's duel continues, and Jaden attempts to pull out his inner courage to best and beat Alastor, getting the win. Alastor is then sentenced to the Ra Yellow dorm, alongside Yumi. |- |8 |''Yumi Ishiyama and the Unity Struggle'' |Aug 25th, 2016 |Thanks to Joseph Hino's words towards Yumi in a duel right after Jaden's, Yumi learns a harsh truth and gets beaten hard by not working alongside her Deck and unifying them. Soon after, she starts getting lessons by Alastor Knight, who had just enrolled and accused of being such a pro by how well he did constructing his Deck, and helps her with her two Decks - the "Six Samurai" and "Dragunities" and teach her the importance of unifying the Monsters before going straight into the attack. NOTE: This episode also marks the first appearance of Joseph Hino (Josephinho), though wasn't really credited this time. |- |9 |''A Showdown Between Two Friendly Heroes'' |Aug 25th, 2016 |The time has come for Kurisu Furo to face off against Alastor Knight. However Alastor Knight uses the "Elemental HERO" Deck vs Kurisu's "Blue-Eyes Force" Deck. During the duel Alastor gets upset because he can't really win any of the duels so far during his time at Duel Academy, feared that he might slip back to the Slifers or face worse, despite Kurisu cheering him up. Kurisu wins with a "Blue-Eyes"-powered Xyz Summon, but can't help but notice that Alastor looked upset and storms away from the Ra Yellow dorms. |- |10 |''Alastor's Disappearance to the Shadows'' |Aug 27th, 2016 |As Alastor storms away from the Academy and goes up the Forbidden Mountains, he recalls his life story about growing up with his magical mentor, who had taught him the art of dueling. However, he also recalled possessing a Dark Deck that threatened to throw Alastor's mentor into the Shadow Realm, and threatened to overtake Alastor and destroy the world. Upon learning this, Alexis Rhodes takes it upon herself to stop Alastor from becoming evil, but when Kurisu, Yumi and Jaden get to them, Alastor had already beaten her, sentencing her to the Shadow Realm. Kurisu kicks into defensive mode and thinks he should have what it takes to break Alastor free from the Dark Deck's control. |- |11 |''Dark Alastor vs Kurisu Furo: Duel of Important Friends'' |Aug 29th, 2016 |Kurisu Furo suggests that if he wins, Alastor would be broken free of the Dark Deck's control and return Alexis from the Shadow Realm. However Dark Alastor wages that Kurisu, too, as well as Alastor be sent to the Shadow Realm and let him continue on with the world-domination plan. Kurisu seemed to start off well with his "Blue-Eyes Force", but things take a turn for the ridiculous when Dark Alastor brings out "Dark Voltanis" and was able to beat Kurisu, sending him to the Shadow Realm... |- |12 |''Dark Alastor vs Yugi Moto: Saving A Friend'' |Aug 29th, 2016 |Right after Kurisu Furo was sent to the Shadow Realm, Atem transcends through the Millennium Room (appearing as Yami Yugi) and takes the role of re-dueling Dark Alastor, offering the powers of protecting the worlds in order to save Kurisu and Alexis. As they dueled, Dark Alastor tries trapping Atem and drops his LP down to 400. Atem then succeeds to bring out the Egyptian God card, "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and succeeds in beating Dark Alastor, freeing both Kurisu and Alexis and freeing Alastor from the dark power. Though now unconscious, Kurisu and Yumi take Alastor to the Academy's hospital in the hopes he should re-awaken soon. |- |13 |''A Tag Duel of Importance'' |Sep 5th, 2016 |In order to snap a traumatized Kurisu Furo back to reality, Yumi and Joseph recruit the likes of Magma Red, Halo Divinity, and Shadow Piru, who have come from their respective dorms to follow a duel that tries theirbest to break Kurisu out of the depressive unknowing funk and get him back to Dueling. |- |14 |''A Synchronizing Academic Tag Duel'' |Sep 14th, 2016 |It's a Tag-Team Tournament at Duel Academy and first off, Halo Divinity gets to participate with a partner against two other Duelists. There, Halo Divinity pretty much dominates the competition with some incredible Synchro-summoning moves that blows away the competition. |- |15 |''Halting Tag Matches Because Unfairness?'' |Sep 21st, 2016 |More Tag Matches happen at the Academy and Kurisu Furo finally gets a shot, using his "Blue-Eyes" Deck. However, when his opponents don't really respect that they're being beaten, they are disqualified because they immediately surrender. The same thing happens during Halo's second Tag Match - his opponents quit. The Academy's in a buzz how surrendering a duel make Duelists look dishonest. |- |16 |''Joseph's Last Tag Duel'' |Sep 22nd, 2016 |Joseph Hino, tired of the loose strategies and hardly any team play, organizes a final tag duel that might determine if he wins the right to continue his studies, or be sent to the Slifer dorm for unfairness. He accepts and tries to prove to the community and to the school that surrendering does not make a better Duelist, but a coward. |- |17 |''The Last Tag Match Duel'' |Sep 30th, 2016 |It's the last Tag Duel match-up and Magma has the chance to take on Chazz Princeton and his gang of "Ojama"s. It came as to no surprise that Magma bests Chazz at every point and turn. |- |18 |''The Graduation Duel Between Friends'' |Nov 15th, 2016 |In this episode, despite all of the other students working up their ranks accomplishing their duels, Kurisu and Alastor Knight duel for the right of who gets to graduate. Needless to say, Kurisu wins. NOTE: This episode was marked "LATE" for out-of-syndication waiting reasons. |- |19 |''Congratulatory Dive Right Into ZEXAL'' |Oct 28th, 2016 |After Kurisu wins the duel and graduates, he is then transported back to the Millenium Room and recieves the Millenium Pendant (which is a small fake version of the Puzzle), and dives right into the world of Zexal, where he meets up with Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, and a familiar face from Kurisu's world shows up to greet him. NOTE: This was the ONLY ZEXAL-related episode of the season and had to be written twice (due to a power cut). |- |20 |''Whisked Away For Duel-Tainment'' |Oct 28th, 2016 |The Duelist from the ARC-V Era, revealed to be Yuya Sakaki, arrives late into the Zexal Era and welcomes himself to Kurisu and apologizes for being late to the Dueling Party, and planned to whisk Kurisu and Teiru into the ARC-V Era, where ALL summoning techniques can be learned. Cue Halo Divinity taking on another Duelist at the LEO Corp. Duel Arena. |- |21 |''New Duels, Old Tactics'' |Nov 2nd, 2016 |Joseph Hino returns in a new Tag Duel, making sure no one surrenders unfairly. Meanwhile Kurisu begins figuring out the Dueling World's dimensional consequences. |- |22 |''The Tag Duel of Fortifying Wits, Part 1'' |Nov 9th, 2016 |Halo Divinity takes in another Tag Duel in the ARC-V Era, but he and his partner better be set to take on a crushing duo, set on stripping Halo from his defending title.